Nasty Girls
by Ruysbroeck
Summary: Ron's left with a problem when a Nasty Girl enters into his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Nasty Girls**

**Chapter 1 **

She was the very pinnacle of feminine beauty and knew it. Her parents had lavished upon her at a very early age. Her agent told her every time he spoke with her. The guys who photographed her told her every time she moved effortlessly from one fabulous pose to the next. All the friends who worshiped at her feet told her so. She knew how to walk, how to talk and how to act unlike those lowlife heathens who were beneath her. Most importantly she knew how to dress and apply just the right amount of makeup; enough to accentuate her natural beauty, but not so much so as to make her look like a tramp.

Her clothes weren't skin tight like those others girls who watched her walk past. Her nice crisp white blouse, while only short sleeve was loose enough so it draped over her chest, unbuttoned just enough to give a hint of the fabulous assets hidden beneath. Charming light khaki skirt rounded her full hips was loose and long enough to flow with every movement of her hips. Shoes matched the outfit and were heals of coarse, she would wear nothing less save if she were instructed as part of a shoot. She had taken a trick from the Marylyn Monroe files and had removed part of one heel of to cause her hips to sway a little more than normal. It was all designed so that everyone around should gawk at her total femininity and be ashamed of their own inadequacy. She was the height of beauty and all the world should fallow her lead or else be trampled under her well turned heel.

This low end public school was so not to her liking but unfortunately that could not be helped. The law said she would have to attend school until she graduated, or turned a certain age. She would have much preferred to do nothing more than be a supermodel and associate with those of similar ilk. Not something likely to happen in this dingy bit of suburbia.

Middleton High was such a downer. It was only her second day and already the classes were cutting into her beauty time. She looked down at the tray she was holding, it was an odd concoction, supposedly food. The colour was a dark shade of grey similar to that of wet concrete, she did not have the words to describe the vial texture and shape the glop held. An odd sounding splodge had caught her ear as the contents slowly fell from the cafeteria caretaker's ladle and contacted with the plate, her arms had buckled slightly from the weight of just one spoonful. The poor girl did so hope that there wasn't a bit of fuzz around certain a portion of the fodder. Generally it was highly uncool to throw up, but if this sludge began to move she would hurl whatever contents remained in her stomach and run away screaming as fast and as far as her long gorgeous legs would carry her. It was so passé to carry a lunch bag, but she might just accept that little woe, she did after all wish to live.

Looking about the cafeteria, she needed to find a set of girls that would be acceptable to hang out with. It was nice enough, but the people were so… gross, losers every single one of them. Then in almost the center of the expanse near by the large outer windows sat a group of what looked like cheerleaders gossiping and laughing merrily away. A Brunette girl was jabbering away about something and was wearing what appeared to be a skimpy uniform. They weren't quite up to her standard but they did appear to be at the top of the female food chain so they would have to do, sometimes you just had to make sacrifices.

As she made her way cross the stained tile floor the lights seemed to shine just a little bit brighter. Clouds parted allowing a golden ray of sunlight to come steaming in through the massive windows. Peoples around stopped to gawk upon her absolute stunning virtues, with almost magical allure beams of light seemed to fallow her every move. It did help that Lenny from the stage crew watched her progress and was mesmerised by her splendour, fallowing her every graceful step with a focused beam of light from his lantern bathing her in a golden glow of ultimate popularity.

Stopping at the edge of the circular table she slid her tray carefully onto the crowded spread but refrained from seating herself. "Hi I hope you don't mind, I'm new here and was wondering if I might be allowed to join you for…lunch?" She still wasn't quite sure if what was on the tray qualified as food.

The girls squealed and tittered away. "No! No! Please join us." The brunette waved her hands in excitement beckoning her to come. Others about the table shifted around to give her some room. Obviously knowing the quality of the company they kept.

"I'm sorry my names Dagmar." Emphasised by placing her hand daintily upon her chest; choosing not ruffling the soft cotton fabric lest something fall out of place. She only half listened as the others introduced themselves; it didn't really matter if she remembered them, it wasn't like she'd associate with them outside school.

The chatter inanely prattled on for sometime the girls talking about something or other. She laughed along with them just to fit in; she would get hold of the conversation shortly drawing all attention to herself.

"So are there any at least half decent guys around this school?" she asked innocently enough. As if she would stoop that low, she was destined for better.

"One or two. Couple of others with potential." The brunette, what was her name again 'Bunny', she seemed to be leader.

"You can have mine." This from a blonde to her left, whose chest seemed to stretch to the extreme any fabric meant to contain it. The others giggled at the comment.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him. "Who's that?"

"That's…no way!"

"Whoa she cleaned him up nice."

"It can't be…"

The blonde slammed her fists against the table clattering trays and utensils about "I knew I should have gone after him."

"Oh come on girlfriend you know she would never have let you keep him even before they started dating."

The blonde leaned back in her chair arms folded about her more than ample chest "It would have been fun while it lasted, could have taught him a thing or two." She then smiled dreamily as she seemed to enter into a little fantasy world.

All the girls shook their head in amazement, except for the brunette who just snorted angrily, but she like the rest stared at the young man. He wasn't that tall but he stood straight and proud. At the very top was a head of blonde hair, slicked down with what she guessed could only be LaGoup, a product used by only the most fashionable people. Just below a deep set of brown eyes were several freckles and a warm smile on his face said he was in a pleasant mood. By the posture of his long lean form she could tell that he was in good physical shape but oddly enough what everybody noticed was the fact that he cut a very stylish figure decked out in a tuxedo.

"Excuse me ladies I see a potential target." She got up to leave, without the lunch.

"That loser!" the other girls burst out laughing.

"You don't stand a chance with that one."

"There's no way his girlfriend's gonna' give him up."

"Ya she'll kill ya."

She dismissed them with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry I know karate."

"That won't help you any." The girl's mirth seemed to grow.

It didn't matter she had never failed before. That guy would be grovelling at her feet in a week.

As she approached she noticed he placed a nasty looking tray down upon the empty table and pulled out a chair rather gentlemanly like for a noticeably striking young red headed girl. "Hello!" Both turned abruptly to face her, slightly shocked by her appearance. "You don't mind my asking but do you two normally dress like that during school?"

The girl was slim but seemed a little butch being well muscled and looking tough for her size. An off the shoulder evening gown tumbled almost down to the floor. The dress did not extend much in the chest, she did seem well formed and at the very least perky. Black stockings could be seen covering her well formed legs and there was an exquisite pair of very high heels upon her dainty feet. Though opera gloves covered almost all the way up her arms it could be noted that numerous scars and past bruising was more than abundant on the limited expanse of flesh exposed. "Dinner with royalty; So not the Drama." The voice was very sing-song and high pitched. There was a distinct redness to her cheeks and nose.

"My names Dagmar." Holding out one slender hand palm down so the other girl could lightly shake it in faux friendship.

"Oh sorry. I'm Kim and this is my boyfriend Ron."

Not for long the girl thought to herself all the while flashing a winning smile.

Xxxxx

Tara averted her face wincing against the withering storm. A verbal tempest echoed off the cavernous wall and ceiling making the girls feel the assaulted from every angle. Things hadn't been going well in the past week and everyone on the squad had a good idea of why. If things weren't sailing smoothly in the relationship world of their team leader then all would suffer. Usually it was just a little blip and things were back to normal none the worse for wear, but at this moment things couldn't be worse.

The poofy haircut had brought some problems what with every girl in the school taking an active notice of Ron. Aftermath of the Bueno Nacho battle when the two had not been on speaking terms had caused the squad some degree of consternation. When an oriental girl had shown up and walked off with Ron the hammer had really come down.

Those times were like a walk down easy street. This was so totally worse. Nothing the girls did was right, even the minutest of blunders and the team captain wound up in a screaming fit. Even Bonnie who would usually take none of this was thoroughly cowed. Tara was just thankful that it wasn't her getting an earful; this time. All were in agreement that the Dagmar girl was going to have to die because there was no way the assemblage could live through much more of this.

Kim continued her vicious balling out of the team. She stormed back and forth her fists balled tightly together, arms slashing the air; her whole body seemed an over wound spring ready to explode. Her face was as red as her hair and as she shrieked in fury droplets flew from her mouth. She was so far gone from reality that it seemed she might never find her way back and this onslaught had been going on for some time.

Finally just ever so slightly heard over the clamour was the swish of the oversized heavy wooden gym doors. Slowly with an exhausted stagger came a battered figure that might just be able to save the girls from certain doom. His blonde hair was ruffled a bit more than usual and the tattered garments he wore were stained with mud and grass, even more than was usual. Underneath his plastic armour looked twisted and out of place. Tara watched as he approached with the soft click of cleat upon tile marking his every step.

In a blur Kim turned "What do you want?" beginning a salvage verbal beating.

He seemed stunned by her glare and nasty comments. "I thought I'd come and see how you were doing?" He stammered.

"I'm doing fine so you can just push off!" she waved him away with a violent slash of her arm.

"Are you alright KP?" Ron didn't like it when his woman was angry, whether it was with him or not. She was just easier to get along with.

She snapped back at him. "I said I'm fine!"

Ron wasn't so sure. It was rare that she was this enraged with him, given the fact that he wasn't certain what he'd done if anything to deserve this. Reaching out he tried to grasp hold of her waist but she twisted forcing him to clench the fabric of her uniform. Kim struggled slightly trying to pull away but he held firm regardless of the fabric stretching out or the textile digging into his fingers. "Something's wrong KP?"

"Nothings wrong!" she spat at him "Why don't you go talk to that blonde floozy of yours!" Her eyes were beginning to water

Ron's face screwed up, confused, he really had no idea what she was talking about. "KP…I don't…what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" she stabbed at him with her finger. "I saw what that tart did to you!"

Off to the side Tara watched as the drama unfolded. Seconds ago she had glanced about noticing that she alone of the cheer girls remained, the others had fled. For some unknown reason she lingered. It was almost like watching a soap opera, the confusing way it was unfolding. She was watching a long time friend have a total meltdown and her boyfriend had no clue what she was going on about.

"KP what tart? What are you talking about?" Even from a distance he looked confused and hurt by the accusations aimed at him.

"You know…that….that girl…" struggling for the name "…Dagmar!" her voice had become high pitched and cracked. Kim's arms waved about frantically in the air but she no longer struggled to be free and was thus gently enfolded into his grasp.

"What about her? She's in one of our classes."

Kim was fighting back tears; her legs were beginning to buckle beneath the weight of her woes. Fingers clawed at the air trying to grasp hold of some form of sanity, trying to get him to understand, she was at the end of her rope and it was a long drop. "Didn't you see what she did?" his confused look gave her the answer; he wasn't that good an actor. Crumbling her body fell into his, her head shaking slowly as it rested upon his shoulder. "How could you not see? Everybody saw." She sobbed "What were you looking at?" lightly pounding her forehead against his armoured chest.

He never said a word but held her body as close to his own as possible, letting his fingers dance up and down her trembling body. Burying his face into her tangled mass of red hair he began muttering quietly, until. "You're not supposed to be looking at me, I'm not pretty." Kim whimpered. But Ron just went back to whispering in her ear

It grew very quiet in the gymnasium as Tara watched the spectacle unfold. She'd never seen Kim like this. It was almost as if she'd been defeated, her body just hung limp in Ron's arms. If he hadn't been supporting her she would have tumbled over into a heap upon the ground. From her position Tara couldn't hear but she could see him whispering into her ear. Occasionally a low pained moan would echo forth.

They remained like that for many minutes before Kim began to arise. She seemed to get her legs beneath her. Still trapped in an embrace she straightened and pulled her uniform back into shape and took a step back. With the heal of her palm she whipped red and swollen eyes. "I can tell you've had a hard practice you smell a little ripe."

"I thought you liked it when I glisten." He joked still lightly holding onto her.

She gave him a little thump on his armoured chest. "Be that has it may you still need to get cleaned up. Go! You can treat me to Bueno Nacho later."

He opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it. He gave and received a kiss before sauntering off in the direction of the boys change room.

Tara didn't think she'd been noticed the whole time the drama was playing out but she noted that Kim seemed to begin the process of becoming human once again. She smiled as Ron left to tidy up a few things at the edge of the gym. Then almost surprised Kim spotted her standing nearby. "I suppose I owe you an apology?" said rather sheepishly.

"You're dam right!" Tara snapped back "I don't see why you get so upset? He's either so in love with you or to stupid to leave!"

Kim winced at the reply but said nothing, she deserved it after the way she had treated her squad. Letting out a sign her friend was right, Ron was in love with her and maybe more than just a little daft, he would never leave unless she drove him away.

"Why is she doing this?" It was an innocent enough question.

It was a question to which Tara didn't really have an answer, but as a friend did her best to reply. "I guess because she can. I think she's one of those girls who gets everything and anything she wants."

Still Kim didn't get it "But why Ron? Nobodies ever wanted him. Why now?"

Tara knew this wasn't true; lots of girls had and still did desire the boy. The majority were terrified of Kim. They had seen her roundhouse a villain or two out some plate glass window; it was a very vivid image. Or they just knew they could never get between this pair who had acted like a married twosome for more than a couple years.

Kim continued "And why did she do that today. I mean everybody saw…except Ron." She said with a listless, very half hearted shrug.

"So why don't you do what she did?" responded Tara as she crossed her arms about her ample chest.

"What…No…people would see."

Tara waved her arm. "There's nobody here but you, me and your lover boy and I'm sure he's not gonna mind."

"No!" Kim's eyes were wide and her retort was squealed high pitched and off key.

"Ok I will."

"Tara…No."

"One."

"NNNOOOOwww…don't."

"Two….Three!"

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, Kim proceeded to do what the other girl had done. She couldn't explain why, she would never ask Tara if she had done it along side. But for some unknown reason she began to giggle hysterically and couldn't stop, it was as if a great weight had lifted from her shoulders. Both girls laughed long and loud with youthful abandon until tears rolled down their cheeks at the reaction at the other end of the hall.

Across the corridor Ron knelt with his jaw striking the floor in shock about his feet a poor little naked mole rat stumbled about before fainting.

Xxxxx

The room just oozed with a sinister virtue, lit only by the dull glow of a computer screen. Her beautiful face marred with signs of anger and stress. The very corner of her lip was twitching almost uncontrollably. This couldn't be happening to her, it had never happened before. Didn't that fool know she was the better girl? Better in way every imaginable.

She was by far prettier, dressed so much better and was smarter by leaps and bounds with a glamorous job as well as an expensive sporty car. What was that fool thinking? Well she would show him. Oh she would definitely show him.

With this she would show him the true nature of that blasted tramp of his and then he'd dump that red headed harlot and then he'd come crawling on his hand and knees begging for her. Oh she would take him in of coarse; at first she'd be nice and kind. Let him get thoroughly entwined about her fingers. Then she'd dump him crushing his spirit and ripping out his heart. That would show him, he'd have nothing left, not her and not the troglodyte.

Letting out a maniacal giggle and she hit the enter key on her computer completing the purchase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nasty Girls**

**Chapter 2**

Ron was tired and more than just a little sore. Although his relationship with Kim was just as strong as it had ever been she was still not a happy camper and thus a little more difficult to get along with.

With a sigh he pushed the dingy brown plastic tray along the metal channels of the lunch counter. Looking down at the lack of choice upon the other side of the highly fingered plastic panels that protected students from what lay upon the other side. His stomach gave a slight lurch as he watched and heard the horrible plonk as today's lunch special slithered onto his tray. Even the poor naked mole rat on his shoulder moaned.

"Oh HI RON!" came a cheery voice just off to his right.

So tentative to his plight Ron failed to notice the incredibly attractive blonde girl approach and gave a slight jump as she touched him upon the shoulder. "Um…ah…hi Dagmar." He mumbled. "Ya know Kim's not really happy with you. She thinks your trying to come between us." Not being confrontational Ron looked towards the much scuffed ground instead of into her delicious eyes.

"Oh come on Ron." She stated laying her hand gently upon his hip. "You know I just love to flirt. Your girlfriend has nothing to worry about." The girlfriend part had a acidic tone to it but she just ruffled his hair and with a quick turn that caused her skirt to rise dramatically she was gone with only the lingering sent of her perfume remaining. It was the same sent Kim used on special occasions, it was very expensive and he became intoxicated with her whenever she would wear it, a little dab just below the ear, as well as a thin line down the center of her rib cage.

Shoulders sagging poor Ron shuffled back to the table, the one that had his girlfriend glaring at him. "What did she want?" Kim demanded her question asked with venom spat from her every word.

"She said she doesn't mean anything, she just likes to flirt." Stumbling through the words he couldn't look Kim in the eyes either, it was a bad day for him and women. He really didn't care much for being on the receiving end of so much anger. He had gotten used to other girls not being especially enamoured with him, just not with Kim, with her it stung.

Continuing to snap at him "You got me a can of soda?" she snatched the canister hastily from the tray.

Ron's eyes projected out in surprise, he hadn't remembered doing that. Head swivelling about to look at the counter, the only cans were kept in the cooler at the far end of the café and he hadn't been in there so how? Scratching his head he settled down in his preferred spot.

Kim just ignored her boyfriend as he seated himself down and began poking at his grub. With one badly banged up fingernail she popped the top open and the excess gas hissed out as the metal divided. The liquid brushed passed her full luscious rouged lips and splashed upon her tongue causing her taste buds to ripple slightly. It had a funny tang to it.

Ron never saw but beside him one of Kim's eyes twitched violently as her face began to spasm. Her head twisted as her cheeks reddened brightly and her lips began to curl. Another long pull fallowed and her whole body seemed to twist and contort upon itself. The can was brought up to waiting lips once more and the dark liquid plunged down her throat. Kim began to hunch over, her fingers clawed in upon themselves. Shoulders rose and her head dipped down. Her eyebrows slunk down between her ocular cavities and her mouth grew wicked.

With the last pull of the can Kim turned to her lover and proclaimed. "Are you pondering what I'm pondering Ronnie?"

Ron sat up surprised he wasn't really pleased with the name. Kim had been looking for a pet name for him for a while and this one just didn't work for him. "That this food is taking years off our lives." Stabbing at the slop in front, he thought it might have moved.

She bolted up from her chair so quickly the poor elderly plastic device was sent flying backwards clattering against the floor far way. Kim's fists were clenched tightly together and held skyward. "NO…HOW TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! BWAAA HAA HAAA HAAA HAA HA HA HA!" The laugh was long and loud echoing through the cafeteria. "You are probably right about the food." She stated looking down at the mysterious sludge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nasty Girls**

Chapter 3

Ok that was not quiet what he expected her to say. Kim may not have had a villain light but her face was all shadows, coarse and full of anger. With teeth fully bared and eyes wild with a just a hint of an evil flame glowing beneath, she was quite the nasty looking girl friend. A bead of perspiration formed on the brow of young Mr. Ron Stoppable.

"Come" she grasped hold of his shirt and bodily pulled him from his seat "we must formulate our plans!"

Ron's feet weren't moving as he skidded along behind his lady, dragged though the double doors and into the main hallway of the educational facility. Mass confusion filled his limited mind, he never expected Kim to attempt world domination, especially after lunch, which of coarse remained unfinished. He began wondering if this was what had happened with Shego. "Umm…aahh… KP I forgot my books. I need to go back and get them." Pointing back towards where he had once been seated.

She looked somewhat surprised "What we're on the verge of world conquest and suddenly you need your school books." Her voice came out as an angry hiss.

"Well you never know?" Breaking off from her grip he rushed back through the partishian. The moment he passed through he had his battered old cell phone in hand and was speed dialling number two.

In an instant a familiar voice came through the receiver, the voice had a somewhat garbled tone due to the low quality of the transmission. "Hey Ron what's up?" It was the final member of team Possible. The member with all the answers to the multiple questions Ron needed solutions for.

"Wade I'm having a problem with Kim!" Ron quietly hissed down into the receiver.

"Shouldn't you ask your father about things like that?" He didn't have answers to those questions. The poor young coloured boy was only twelve how was he supposed to know anything about girls.

"Wha…you..ddoohh…" Ron sputtered "Not those types of questions. Kim wants to take over the world." The final words shot from his mouth like a canon blast.

"That doesn't sound like Kim." The young techno geek asked, his hand rubbing against his chin, mind beginning to race. "What happened? You sure she isn't joking"

Ron's hands began waving about "She asked me what I was pondering, and then just leapt up in the middle of lunch saying she wanted to take over the world! She had the laugh too"

"Any sign of the Attitudinator?" Wade began running down a list of possible reasons trying to eliminate the known.

Ron shook his head as he grabbed hold of his books and began rushing to where he had left Kim. He was unsure of what to do other than his best to keep her out of trouble.

Through the tiny screen Ron watched as his associate team member began punching away of his key board. "Ok Ron I've got everything set up and ready to go. All I'll need you to do is get a good scan of Kim and I'll see what the reading are when they come in."

The elder youth's shoulders sagged, just great Ron though to himself, get a scan of Kim all without her knowing. Uncertain of how she would react in this sitch, normally she wouldn't really mind but this didn't seem to be the normal Kim, it would put a kink in their relationship if she tried to kill him. She might just be jesting but it didn't quite feel that way. The laugh was straight out of the Good book of Evil.

Quickly Ron wondered the halls looking for his girlfriend. She had failed to wait for him outside the café so he rushed his way to their side by side lockers. And fortunately that was where he found her, she had put her books up top and he watched with slight disbelief as she uncoupled a cable from the rear of the computer hidden in the caverns of her locker.

She glanced over at his approach; a crocked smile began to grow and her eyes began to smoulder with villainy. "So did you get…"

Kim never finished her sentence; instead Ron flung his arm around her waist and bodily pulled her forward pinning her body against his chest. From there his lips pressed against hers in a kiss of incredible passion. Although taken by surprise Kim never complained and in a flash went with the flow, enjoying a moment of passion. Behind her back Ron hit a single key stroke and began the scan. Slowly and as carefully as possible he shifted the device up and down the length of her torso finishing off with an extra moment aside her head; scanning as best her could under the circumstances, part of his mind was preoccupied.

An exhaustive minute passed before Ron broke off the embrace, he figured Wade had all the information needed to reckon what was going on in Kim's mind. "What was that in aid of?" Kim asked as her one fingernail sliced cross his check leaving a trail of red against his pail skin. "Not that I'm complaining mind you…"

"Because I have the hottest, most incredibly gorgeous girl in the world!" He stated letting his eyebrows jump several time for effect, still holding her against his breast.

"No disagreement there." Smiling she let one sharp nail dig into his chin flicking his head up slightly leaving another red mark.

Releasing his grip upon her Ron let his beloved straighten up "I'm going to the bathroom, and then I'll walk you to class."

"Ya know once **I** rule the world you won't need to go to class any more!"

Ron smiled nervously as he backed down the hallway. Before he shifted out of sight he watched Kim reaching into the back of her locker and rip out several more wires.

Only when the door had fully slammed and with the dirty, heavily vandalized cubical access, locked behind him did he bring forth his phone again. Cradling the little device between his knees Ron whispered harshly into the communications apparatus "Wade what you got?"

"Ok Ron she's disconnected the computer in her locker so I can't get hold of you that way. And I think she pulled the battery pack out of the Kimmunicator so I'll see if I can keep track of you some other way." The youth was flailing about the keyboard his eyes were scant inches from the screen watching who knew what. "Now the bad new." Ron's shoulders slumped just a bit; bad news was definitely not good. "The scan shows nothing, I think you'll need to get me a blood sample."

"Where am I gonna get a blood sample from?" Ron was practically yelling into his hands.

"You generally get those from inside the body." Wade leaned back in his chair his eyebrows raised. It must be nice never having to deal with the sharp end of the stick.

Finger lancing towards the screen almost scolding the younger boy Ron stated. "You really are the wit today, you know that."

Now thoroughly discouraged Ron signed off, did what he had to do in the bathroom and then left to go face off with his girlfriend. How was he supposed to get a blood sample, he hoped he wouldn't need too much for a complete analysis. What was he supposed to do stick a needle in her arm?

As he returned she was giving him that look, the one with the eyebrow, it was as if she suspected him of something. "You weren't talking to him were you?" she asked.

He never reacted but instead grasped her about the waist and once more bodily pulling her forward, locking his lips with hers. She responded as he had expected with all the passion she held with in her tiny frame. Soon she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back letting her tongue entwine with his until…"Oooww Ron you bit me."

Jerking away she allowed her fingers to brush her lower lip, there bubbled several tiny droplets of blood. "I'm sorry KP" carefully he dabbed the tiny drop upon his finger. "I was only trying something…I mean I wasn't…"

He never got a chance to finish what he had been sputtering "I like the aggressive you."

"Wha…." Now it was Ron's turn to be bodily grasped. Gripping his face, her fingers holding the base of his large ears Kim piled her lips into his with a ferocity he had never encountered before. Behind her back Ron fumbled away, attempting to place the tiny drop of blood upon the diminutive slide and send the machine into test mode. Its data transmitted to Wade somewhere off in the distance and all done without alerting Kim to his attempts.

He had no idea if his efforts had worked or not but at some point in the middle of that kiss he didn't care and just went with the flow. This new more aggressive Kim might be quite enjoyable, just something to get used to.

"All right you two break it up." Came a deep voice behind the loving couple "The halls aren't your personal play area." Mr. Barkken hovered over glaring down with all the annoyance he normally carried about his person.

"Ah Mr. Barkken we were just going…"

"I know what you were just going to do. Now move along you both have classes to go to."

Breaking off the embrace Ron gave a wilted half smile as he backed his way down the hall. As he went our flustered hero could see Kim's face giving him an odd look almost mischief's as well as seductive. He just hoped she didn't do anything random while they were apart.

Xxxxx

She paced the floor in a similar fashion to the way a leopard would stalk the walls of her enclosure. Back hunched slightly, a glare in her eye she moved back and forth with grim purpose. Hands locked behind her back, drumming against each other with quick anxious beats

Ron Stoppable watched her for a moment. This lady before him looked a lot like his girlfriend but didn't act much like she did, nor dress for that matter. Her face was dark and brooding with make up much more sinister than was the norm. Deep red hair just seemed a shade bleaker. But her clothing seemed by far the most diverse and since he had never seen Kim in this get up he wondered where it had come from.

A tight fitting black t-shirt hugged her torso, but this was not a crop top this was tucked into the waste of a pair of body-hugging leather pants. No wait he did remember the pants, they were the ones he had purchased ages ago when he had had the poofy haircut. With a sigh Ron thought that most of the clothing she annexed from his wardrobe looked better on her. He just hoped he had the occational outfits left at some point down the road.

A thin chrome chain dangled from about her waist, it had been hooked to one belt loop and the reattached to a second around the back of the trousers. But it was the boots that were the most impressive. Good solid chunks of leather, black, that rose up to her knees. Dark laces criss-crossed there way up from the top of her foot to the peak of the rawhide tongue. They looked as though ready to kick tail and the person wearing them seemed equal to the task.

Even the room in which they now found themselves seemed different, as if her mood had infected the very walls of the normally cheerful bedroom. The look and even the smell seemed different, but nothing was out of place or even changed. Only the hastily straightened bed and trinkets that lined the self above were the solitary things that showed any divergence. All had been shifted or knocked out of place as Kim had rocked his world for a good long time, doing things the former Kimberly Ann would not of dreamed of. Regardless of the lights all burning, the windows open wide letting in volumes of glorious warm sunshine the room just seemed, for lack of a better word, colder.

At one point Ron had yearned that Kim was jesting about taking over the world. But now he was certain she wasn't, she was far more intense than he had ever seen her. The old Kim would have been happy snuggling up on the couch watching TV, this Kim wasn't going to cuddle. He just hoped she didn't change colour, Ron wasn't certain that a green or blue Kim was a good thing, interesting maybe.

Looking back to the computer he let out another sigh. "KP I don't think we can afford this thing."

Glaring over her shoulder at him "Who said anything about paying for it!"

"Ah well…" he stumbled though the words. "…it's very valuable and heavily guarded. I don't know enough about computers to figure out how to by pass the alarm system. I think we might have to call…"

"Don't say his name!" she interjected quite angrily, her arm lancing in his direction, it as if evoking the name would bring trouble. "He can't be trusted, so I don't want to involve him in anything. Although" she began muttering under her breath, a thin smile crossed her lips. "If he could be tricked and manipulated…" A small chuckle fallowed her thought.

Rising slowly from the chair situated before Kim's computer Ron moved towards the hole in the floor and the exit to the layer. "I have to go to the bathroom." With that he scurried down the stairs and into the lavatory located one floor below. Locking the door he listed quietly with his ear to the wall just to make sure she hadn't fallowed him.

"Wade" Ron hissed into his little communications device. Loud enough for his compatriot to hear but hopefully not boisterous enough in volume that anyone with an ear pressed against the door might intercept. "So you got anything?" He was practically hunched over with the phone in his lap and he wasn't even sitting on the loo.

The response was almost immediate with the youth reacting the instant the call button was struck. It would seem the young lad had nothing better to do than monitor the world from his basement espionage center. "There does seem to be a crystalline substance floating through her blood stream. That could be what's causing Kim to be acting a little nastier than normal."

Banging away on the keyboard a little more, it appeared to Ron that the boy was furiously reading down a list of possible concerns, at least that's what it seemed from this end. "Ok" the computer geek continued "the good news is that it should work its way out of her system in a couple of days. So she should get a little nicer tomorrow." Now glaring at Ron the boy pointed "You're going to have to do your best to keep her from getting into trouble."

Looking quite exasperated "How am I gonna do that?" The little guy didn't seem to understand what he was going through.

"Don't know, you're the more devious of the pair. You'll think of something." Wade leaned back in his chair still concerned but generally relaxed.

Running his finger though his hair Ron didn't really have a clue but he had to think fast, not something he was exceptional at. "Wade don't call me; I'll call you. She seems paranoid that you'll turn her into Global Justice or something."

"Good luck Ron." With that the boy vanished all the while figuring Ron would need all the luck he could get.

Slowly, somewhat dejected Ron left the bathroom, after utilizing the facilities and mounted the stairs up to his ladies room. Before he had even topped the stairs he noticed a glare that pierced his very essence. Her arms crossed about her breast and her foot tapped angrily against the floor. "You've been going to the bathroom a lot today." There was an accusation in her tone.

"I'm just nervous." He was a little sheepish as he looked upon her from the tops of his eyelids. Near his waist his fingers nervously knotted themselves.

Leaning in towards him, "Why would you be nervous?" she glared

"Well" he answered slowly "what happens to me when you take over the world. Am I going to be tossed aside like a used hankie? I don't think I could handle that KP. I mean you…you mean a lot to me…I don't want to lose you."

"Oh Ron." She moved before him, her fingers brushing upside his head, ruffling through his hair. "You know I couldn't rule the world without you." She smiled at him, no hint of nastiness in her eyes. "Here how about I give you Greenland." Her finger tweaked the tip of his nose.

"Really" he seemed surprised and some what delighted "my own country" his lip twitched slightly in excitement. Nobody had ever offered him a kingdom before. How cool would that be, at his age ruling. "Greenland's good right?"

She never said anything but her forehead rested against his as she looked deep into his eyes. "I see something going on inside there Mr. Stoppable." Her fingernail scrapped against his cheek. "There's a little plan contained by that thick skull of yours. Now lets here it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Nasty Girls**

**Chapter 4**

It had been a most productive day and the man in blue leaned comfortably back in his chair relaxing. His hands interwoven and snugly fastened at the base of his skull, one leg crossed over the other. Breathing a heavy sigh he let the rushing wind pass through his slowly receding hairline. 

He was a man of fair size, in height but not in girth at least not obviously. Deep blue lab coat matched his pants and for some unknown reason it had a similar tone of indigo to that of his skin. Large dark bags that hung beneath his eyes almost merged into the nasty scar that ran cross his one cheek; above a nasty pair of shadowy eyes was one long eyebrow. He was a man of few words, choosing to bellow and reprimand those around him. But now a certain clam had come over him.

As if sensing his relaxed mood the circular air car in which he was flying in suddenly banked hard throwing him to one side causing his shoulder to bash into an unpadded portion of the composite structure. "Shego!" bellowed Dr Drakken "you did that on purpose!"

Sitting in the driver's seat beside was his assistant; she didn't care for the phrase sidekick, Shego. Most certainly a very beautiful young woman, but equally as dangerous with numerous fighting skills and a bad attitude to go along with said disciplines. As always she wore her traditional green and black jumpsuit that hugged her powerful physique. Incredibly long flowing black hair did little to cover her green skin. At this moment she had a smirk knowing in some petty way that she had caused her employer a slight degree of discomfort. "Just have to bank for final approach." Beside Dr. D. just snorted knowing full well she'd done it just to make his life a tiny bit more of a misery.

Looking down at the multiple dials upon the instrument panel she corrected pitch and altitude lining up for final entry into the Caribbean Island lair they called home. Easing back on the throttle she slowed the craft down slightly and pushed a signal black button.

Nothing happened so she struck it again and finally with a little more haste a third time. Realizing something was amiss and that she was running out of space rather quickly. Shego smashed the main thrusters into hover mode quickly revving the engine to full power. For the guy in the passenger seat the dramatic manoeuvre brought a different sensation. When the nose of the craft veered upward he was slammed harshly into his chair and when the air car stabilized in landed hard upon the floor; that should teach him about seatbelts.

"Shego!" he roared once again "What are you…"

"The door doesn't work." She interjected before he could get any more angry words in.

"What….it's supposed to work?" he questioned regardless of the fact they were hovering mere meters from the closed door.

"May be the batteries are dead?"

"It doesn't take batteries, it's hooked up to the car!" he was clearly annoyed that the contraption didn't work.

Not yet ready to believe her Drakken pushed down harshly upon the garage door opener. Nothing happened. So he pressed down again. The same result. Pounding his fist into the console produced the same conclusion. Hitting it several more times didn't seem to do anything either. "Stupid device is supposed to work!" he yelled to nobody in particular.

Signing and rolling her eyes at his peculiar display of temper Shego mentioned "Maybe we ought to just use the door?"

Dr. D flung himself back into the seat arms folded against his chest sulking. "Fine." Was all he said.

With the decision finally made Shego began flicking at the controls sending the craft gracefully spinning towards the rocky ground.

xxxxx

Standing arms folder about her chest the dark hair villainess tapped her foot against the shingle outcrop before the rock wall door. Rolling her eyes as her employer grumbled and gripped as he tried key after key in the lock. Nothing seemed to be working and he was becoming quite put out.

"You rotten door! Open up!" he beseeched, but still it remained closed. Tugging and pulling were equally as useless as when he was pushing. Hollering in anger he gave the door a mighty kick.

Beside Shego bit her lip and just watch him as he hollered in pain dancing about holding his injured toes. It was just too easy sometimes.

"So now what?" she asked, not really wanting to know.

"We must climb to the roof to get in through the skylight." Pointing in the general direction of the roof, this portion of the layer happened to be a long way over head and couldn't be seen from this particular angle. "We have to hurry or the ice cream's going to melt." His hand moved nervously, he didn't really want the groceries to spoil in the back of the car.

xxxxxx

With dark volcanic stone mere inches from her sweat drenched face, Shego let out a major growl as she pulled herself ever higher up the sheer face of the cliff wall. She was in tremendous shape but this was taxing her body to the limit. Claws rose slightly over head and finding a slender outcrop in the stone she pulled herself ever higher.

"Can you pick up the pace? At this rate we're never going to make it." From below came the annoyed cry from her employer.

Scraping for a hand hold above but finding none she ignited the energy within and plunged her glowing green claws into the solid rock. Splintering beneath the on slot the stone crumbled sprinkling tiny bits of stonework in every direction. Ignoring the complaints Shego continued onward. The display of fire had robbed her of a little more of her precious energy but she had gone to far up to quit now.

With each upward movement the climbing belt about her waist dug violently into her hips the dead weight of what felt like over two hundred pounds dragged along behind. More than once she had considered using her claws to slice through the cable and send her boss spiralling towards to his doom far below, but for some unknown reason she didn't, although it was really tempting. Instead Shego dug in her claws and continued up the craggy outcrop.

Every foot that passed brought about a new agony whether from the flesh scrapping raw about her fingertips to the aching of every joint in her usually nimble body raging against the strain; not to mention the verbal assault from below. Raising her foot higher she secured it to a small grass strewed outcrop, she pushed ever onward.

The full weight of herself plus Drakken was too much and it crumbled before the onslaught. The debris struck the man in blue twisting him about forcing him to loose his grip. Tumbling he crashed into the rock face spinning his large frame about like a wind chime on a blustery day sending more rubble clattering downward. The jerk almost wrenched Shego from her perch; one knee smashing brutally into a sharp boulder, the other was twisted slipping from its precarious position.

Shrieking in agony Shego held on with one hand, the cable wrapped about her middle felt as if it would rend her in two. Body twisted, wrenching her shoulder. Instead of pure rock before her eyes the ocean was all she could see. So harshly did she bite her lip in agony that she drew forth blood, every muscle strained and tore as Shego was buffeted about by the wind and the monstrous weight twisting her into the layers walls.

Seconds passed like an eternity before she regained enough composure to let out an angry bellow, exploding her flaming claw and smashing it violently into the stone. There she stayed leaning heavily against the granite, her head touching its cold face, spitting out the remains of blood from her maw she looked skyward, the roof was still a long way off, the ground still farther. Gulping great lung full of air she forced herself to press onward.

Another eternity passed before the exhausted anti hero struggled over the top and onto the roof of the layer. Crawling the last several metres of glass she collapsed into a heap on her back panting for breath, heart racing almost uncontrollably. The heat of the tropical island had taken its toll sapping more of her strength leaving her jumpsuit soaked with sweat, her beautiful long mane a total mess. On the plus side she stared up a beautiful blue sky, white puffy clouds drifted by effortlessly and high above one was shaped just like a doomsday device.

Drakken struggled over the rise, stood easily to attention, dusted himself off and removed the harness from about his waist. Tossing it to the ground he mentioned "Well that took long enough." Upon the ground Shego reached up, her claws fully extended but didn't have the energy to stretch up and throttle her employer.

Paying scant attention to his unfortunate lackey Dr. Drakken looked about the roof, hands firmly lodged into his hips. What he saw did not entirely please him a layer of dirt and animal debris coated his lovely windows, the salesman had said it would wash away with the rain, well heed have a word about that. Off to one side of the roof was one of his big black heavy lift helicopters, attached to a hook under its cavernous belly were several cables drooping through a shattered pain of his window. Someone was going to pay, those cost him good money he snarled. Off to the other side not far away was an open window, propped open with one of his good tools. Actually it was the same window entrance he was just about to use to get inside. Just below the open window was a ladder that allowed easy access to the roof or in this case entry to his main laboratory.

Kneeling down for a closer look he placed his hands on either side of his face preventing glare from the bright sun from impeding his view. Eyes wondered about drinking in the entire area, attempting to figure out whom or what had broken into his layer and locked him out. Off to one side of the main door to this large crimson coloured room was a heavy duty electrical contraption, only he knew what it did let alone how to operate it. His work tables had there usual clutter of material strewn about the tops. In one corner he could see several of his henchmen tied up helpless and tossed off too one side. But there hooking a cable up to his latest dooms day device was that guy. Rapping his fist against his skull Drakken cried out "It's that guy! Oh what's his name again?" Lamenting over the fact that the boy looked awfully familiar, the name just escaped his grasp.

Lazily rolling over Shego whipped clean a section of glass and glared into the space below "It's Kim Possible's dopy sidekick!" Equally as surprised usually the pair showed up at the last moment to foil any villainous plans. Stumbling to her feet the green villainess leapt head first through the open window, grasping the railing and sliding full speed down the length to the floor below.

Hitting the ground she immediately rolled coming out in full battle mode hunched over, body tense and fists ready for use. She was like a venomous snake coiled and ready to strike, she just needed a target. The only thing in view was the dopy sidekick; it wouldn't be much of a challenge, but entertaining to commence blasting away at him.

Above she could hear clambering noises of someone taking the ladder one rung at a time. Shego was becoming worried she was still tired from the climb and no sign of the teen hero was present, something didn't seen quite right. "Come out come out where ever you are Kimmy!" The words just echoed about the chamber.

In an instant she came screaming out of the rafters, like a missile aimed straight at Shego's head. In the blink of an eye the girl in green twisted and dodged letting the rocket pass mere inches over her head. Recovering Shego glowered upon her opponent noticing she had one more changed her costume, this time to black. "Interesting choice of colours princess, it's like your moods turning a little darker."

"Only in your dreams cupcake." Kim replied. It was an odd mirror image both girls looked upon each other in the same evil glare, waiting for the other to make the first move. "I must say you're not taking good care of yourself lately." Harshly mocking the dilapidate condition of her nemesis's hair and clothing.

"Gimme a break I just had a thousand foot climb lugging a dead weight." Shego snarled back.

Finally Drakken had finished climb down from on high and stood there defiantly. "What's the meaning of breaking into my house?" he demanded

With a thin smirk Kim counter "We're taking your device and are planning on using it to successfully take over the world."

"You can't just do that." Drakken whined "What happened to building these things yourself?"

"It's called R & D!" she still hadn't taken her eyes off the greater threat, Shego.

"What?" he just didn't understand "research and development?"

"Rob and Duplicate. Go Ron!" Kim hollered out to her loyal henchman.

With one fluid move Kim slide three sharp, nasty metal pins from her belt launching them in Drakken's general direction. He let out a shriek as the first sliced through the lower portion of his lab coat; the other two caught his sleeve and a baggy section of his pants ripping bits of blue fabric asunder sending the poor hapless man directly into the wall, pining him fast.

Meanwhile Ron had finished securing the last of the hanging cables to the device. With his first task done the loyal henchman manoeuvred through the clutter of tools and debris over a small oddly shaded stream meandering about the inside of the layer. Grasping the first of the scarlet painted rungs he quickly began to ascend to the roof far above.

As Ron made his exit the two girls smashed head long into warfare. Punches and kicks slashed dangerously by each combatant. First one would attack; the other would block and then proceed to counter attack. Something seemed wrong today, Kim's fighting style was different, more violent, it was as if the girl was really trying to do her in and not just take Shego out of the picture. But still the green girl of villainy battled on not just because she had to but because she enjoyed it, revelling in the challenge.

Kim feeling enough time had passed back flipped out of harms way placing distance between herself and her adversary. Taking time to glance up at the roof, through the windows way above she could see the helicopters rotor blades begin to spool up as the engine roared to life. "Well cupcake it's be a slice but I really must be going."

Shego was surprised and displeased with those last words, something definitely wasn't right but that didn't stop her from launching an attack, claws fully in flame. What she didn't expect was the next move. Kim side stepped to out of the way of the assault, except for her knee. This Shego felt as it horrifically smashed into her abdomen knocking the breath from her body. Pain arced from an elbow as it pummelled down onto her shoulder blade and clavicle. Crumbling onto the ground she skidded several feet before ending up in a mangled heap. Leaning heavily on the one arm that wasn't causing her anguish she spun around only to find an instant later a fist rushing forward to meet her. Spinning harshly under the strike, her face stinging, blood sprouting forth from both her nose and lip Shego lay in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Looking over shocked as his henchwoman was battered into unconsciousness Drakken cried out her name in anguish an instant before the final blow was struck. Watching as the villain Kim Possible walked casually over to the ladder and then quickly begin to climb. Tearing himself from the wall when he felt it a little safer he noted that when Possible was the majority of the way to the top of the stepladder the red headed demon removed something from her belt and then his world collapsed.

A massive explosion sent his windowed ceiling cascading downward. The glass like a million jagged daggers all pointing downward upon him. Letting out a screech he grasped Shego about the ankle and dragged her out of the deadly downpour. Time seemed to slow as individual bits of debris started falling around him. Never in his life did it seem that he moved so quickly as in that instant, seemingly to arrive below a heavy work station in a split second.

For some unknown reason he turned his back to the rain shielding the floored woman's head and torso with his body protecting her from harm. Regardless of the fact that he had covered his ears and head with his gloved hands the noise of a million glass goblets smashing down was deafening.

When only silence and a ringing in his ears remained did he turn and rise. Glass grinding under his feet, he looked up and in his vision was the disappearing speck as the helicopter and Kim Possible vanished out of sight.

Xxxxx

In the center of the very large chamber pair of red outfitted henchmen were wielding brooms, pushing the shards of glass into one copious pile. Their efforts had resulted in two hefty bins full of shattered glass but unfortunately from their point of view there was still very much more to go; the whole lab was full of the stuff. With the end of his heavy broom full of debris a tall thin hired goon named Bob noted something that wasn't normally left lying about the floor. Reaching down to pick up the obvious electronic device in his thick black gloved hand, shaking of the poor little thing dumping shards of glass from the face plate.

It was one of those fancy little PDA devices; when jostled the tiny creation came back to life. "Yo Dr. D." he called out noticing what flashed into existence upon the screen.

"What!" Cried the master of the lair, he had been pacing back and forth across the room ranting about their past confrontation, plus teenagers lack of respect for others property, you couldn't trust anybody these days.

Drakken snatched the tiny device from out from out of his lackey's hands. The poor man stood dumbfounded for a moment not quite realizing his work went so unappreciated. Glaring down from the man to the plastic screen covered by his thumb Drakken took buy a moment to actually look at the delivery. Then he glanced down a second time removing his digit for a better look. Smiling he shifted his hunched body over to where is side kick was resting. "Well Shego what do you make of this?"

Up until that moment ago Shego was making sure all her bits and pieces were still in their appropriate spots. More than once she had probed the inside of her mouth with her tongue just to make sure all necessary teeth were still firmly attached. Down the front of her blouse were several deep stains the result of blood leaked from pert little nose now slightly swollen and a little darker shade of green. Daintily she removed the electronic box from her employer's wee tiny fingers and viewed the contents. Cracking a wicked grin "Well it looks like were gonna need a ride."


	5. Chapter 5

**Nasty Girls**

**Chapter 5**

Kim paced back and forth wearing a slight grove in the rubble strewn flooring, her foot fall the only sound made in the cavernous hall. Old abandon buildings made for excellent hide outs and if you needed to reroute a little bit of power than so much the better, it was nothing personal, that's just what villains did. Raising her fist towards the ceiling she began her rant. "Now that the device is in my procession I will strike with out mercy. The world will fall to its knees and beg for leniency from the likes of…" Kim trailed off as she looked around the room, seeing nothing she grumbled. "What is the point of having a sidekick if their not around to listen to you rant." And with that she went looking for her underpaid staff.

Beginning her walk about of the elderly building Kim could see the rotting iron roof that let sunlight drift in from more than a few holes of a varying sizes. The thin metal walls were equally as decrepit with just as many holes as lost panels. Bits of the cracked foundation spiralled about the floor as she kicked loose fragments about in a stormy fit to locate of her underling.

En route her anger well up inside for there lying on the floor was the heavy gage power plug not even inserted into the outlet. She would not be put off schedule due to the incompetence of the hired help. The blasted machine was supposed to be charging and ready for her initial attack, then her demands would be made and if the world did not submit she would continue until one by one all major cities were nothing more than smouldering craters.

Kim found him partially inside the machine. A side compartment had been opened and the lad was half inside doing something that made her unhappy. With her fingers drumming against the metal control panel she asked. "What do you think your doing?" her tone of voice clearly annoyed.

Poking his head slightly out, in his hand a pair of wire cutters on his chest a naked mole rat with an electric screwdriver whirling about quite happily, both seemed very pleased with themselves. "Hit the blue button." His voice optimistically buoyant considering the circumstances, she was quite ready to show her frustration if in no other way than by taking away his Greenland.

Pursing her lips before her tongue gave a click against the roof of her mouth. "I don't think so." The blue button looked very much like the self destruct Drakken always placed upon his creations.

"No hit it trust me." He was still far too joyous for good of his health.

Snarling but still rattling her fingers, Kim wasn't sure but risked it anyway, carefully flicking the button once. Nothing happened, so she struck it again and the results remained the same. A slight smile cracked her lips as she stabbed multiple times enjoying it not working. With a maniacal laugh Kim Possible smashed her fist into the contraption repeatedly, denting the switch and damaging the face plate. "Good work you two." She said as an evil chortle leapt from deep inside.

Crawling out from inside the devious contraption "I want Iceland!" Ron spouted forth. Kim's eyes widened in surprise at his comment "Greenland is the icy one, I want Iceland, the green one!" he stated with a node of his head.

With a snarl she glared down at his rising form "Fine" she snapped at him "but don't push it Europe's mine. Now plug this thing in and get it charging." Turning her back Kim Possible stalked away to keep a weary eye out for anything the slightest bit problematic.

Xxxxx

The stench of this dank neighbourhood hung like a cloud, permeating through everything, leaving a rank bouquet on whatever it touched. It seemed to come from nowhere and yet it seemed to everywhere. An odd mixture of cooking and industrial reek mixed in with the unmistakable fusion of rot.

All around the area was decay. Red and brown brickwork of the building walls was chipping away leaving the remains to pool at the foundation later to be crumbled to dust underfoot. Windows were dirty with the soot of past eras of industrial contaminants that had floated through the air staining the glass permanently. Even the road and sidewalk were littered with cracks and potholes not to mention garbage. It was an area that was in dire need of a bulldozer and destruction crew.

In this bit of desolation, hidden in the shadows of an alley way was a dark haired beauty. The green and black pattern of her costume made her more difficult to spot amongst the myriad of shadows. Her eyes were dark and angry as she glared out from her hiding spot across the expanse of road and into a large building surrounded by a chain link fence. Between it and the building was a mass of long brown grass that had sprouted through the long unused parking lot.

Her current circumstance presented two problems for the pretty girl. One was the bright beautiful day. Golden orb in the sky beat down, its rays warming the streets making it a glorious day to be out in the park having a picnic, not skulking about. It was a long walk through the open streets to arrive at the fence line, then another march to enter the building. It would have been difficult on all but the blackest of nights with the over head lamps doused so as to stealthily make her way inside. Snarling to herself Shego grumbled at the excellent choice of hideouts. The building itself was non-descript, almost unseen by the people who passed by daily. An anonymous building fitted between numerous anonymous buildings.

The second and most disturbing of her problems, "Eeewww… I think I just stepped in something." Rolling her eyes and shaking her head in annoyed disgust, Shego began grinding her teeth, something she seemed to be doing a lot lately. Behind near a dumpster overflowing with refuse stood Dr. Drakken scrapping a bit of gunk on the bottom of his boot. A horrid grinding noise sounded as the heel of his boot milled down the extent of metal, the resonance echoed through the length and breadth of the hallway.

"Will you stop that!" she hissed under her breath. Fists were balled as she leaned forward in his direction glaring the whole time.

Pointing down to his boot, Drakken began to respond but upon thinking about it quickly shut his mouth. It most likely had something to do with the inhuman snarl his counterpart was giving him.

One finger rose dangerously pointing directly between his eyes; it wasn't ignited but still had that lethal tone. "This little toy says she's in that building" Shego stated waggling the tiny PDA in front of Drakken's nose "and right now the easiest way into that place is through the front gate so that's how were getting in."

He never got a chance to respond for reaching out she grasp hold of the shoulder of his jacket and quickly began dragging him out of their hiding spot and into the direct sunlight. The open road wound beneath their feet as they quickly strolled down the length of the fence line toward the locked main gate, looking no more ominous than a pair on route to a Halloween ball.

Xxxxx

A wicked smile gleamed upon Kim Possible's face as she let out a fiendish chuckle. Hiding in the shadows given off by a fan stack situated on the very peek of the building. Climbing up shortly after her encounter with Ron she had known that Drakken and Shego would eventually show up, albeit a little sooner than she would of liked. She had even figured correctly on which direction they would arrive. It had been only logical that they would come out from one of the alleys that collected shadows, that way the pair might remain hidden for a long as possible. The red hair villainess was impressed by the fact that the pair was making their way down the main drag seemingly to be aiming for the main entrance, she had assumed that Shego would just rip a whole in the fence and then likewise into the building. Shrugging, you couldn't predict everything.

Darting across the roof line, the thin metal roof slats bending and crinkling beneath her footfalls Kim made her way towards a hole in the roof. Leaping through she grasped hold of an access ladder, quickly sliding down its length to impact remorselessly against the ground. Knees bending to adsorb the impact, her hand splayed out for balance she glared out at her henchman. "We seem to have company my beloved; I shall get ready to welcome them. You know Paris is lovely this time of year, set the coordinates for its destruction!" Letting out a vicious laugh Kim left to set up her surprise while Ron opened an atlas so he could figure out where to fire this thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nasty Girls**

**Chapter 6**

Attracting a great number of stares the oddly shaded couple quickly made their way down the battered aged sidewalk. Well what did you expect, his skin was blue and she was a hot looking dark haired woman with green flesh, it's not like this was Halloween of coarse they attracted stares. Regardless of the fact that it took no time at all the walk seemed eternal. Shego worried that being out in the open would attract all sorts of fire power down upon her poor little head; her body was tensed ready to relocation at a slightest hint of danger. Her head swivelled everywhere, eyes quickly darting in all direction, she knew this was the place but where was the reception.

She wasn't sure how Possible had managed it but nothing looked disturbed, from the weeds growing up though the broken asphalt to the rusty chain holding the gate shut. Nothing seemed to have been tampered with.

That didn't bother Shego with one slash of her glowing green claws the lock tumbled through the air. Drakken was forced to dodge and cover his head to avoid a blow from the spinning projectile. Kicking out ferociously the gate splintered, chain clattering as it broke apart rattling as it struck the ground. Rushing toward the main doors with Drakken desperate to keep up; Shego rent through the thin metal tearing the gate asunder. The thin metal partition crumpled inward a piercing signal they had arrived.

Her breath coming in heavy spurts Shego's eyes darted about the room, but there was only darkness, no sign of life. Only slivers of light shone through the roof illuminating the inner hall, in that beam of brightness stood the dooms day device with its soft glowing gauges.

Drakken began to pass, heading straight towards the contraption but she stopped him with an outstretched arm pressing against his chest. Possible was out in the gloom somewhere waiting, but to do what, something that would be hazardous to Shego's health no doubt. Slowly turning her head about she listened for the faintest sound. But the only noise that rang out was a nervous shuffle of the man behind, also the protracted rise and fall of her breath, the muted thump of her restless heart.

Even from this distance she knew the machine was charging, little green dials cross the front told her so. Sliding one foot millimetres above the ground Shego made her first step. It was very slow, made with the ultimate amount of thought ensuring that the ground was stable before placing her toe gently upon the ground. A second step made with just as much care, with a third and fourth made there after. Perspiration formed upon her green brow, Shego didn't scare easily, but that didn't mean she wasn't worried.

She knew Possible was in here. There was no way the device would be left at this juncture. Creeping upon the dirty uneven cement she silently made her way ever closer to the machinery, she had no plan formed as to whether she would destroy or take the blasted contraption else where. Behind the heavy scuffing of a pair of small black boots upon the floor told her, her partner was not far behind Shego made a mental note not to jump backwards, Drakken would only get in the way and it just wouldn't do to have her injured saving his life he would have to look after himself.

Suddenly she froze as something brushed her shin. It was the faintest of touches, insignificant; almost. Shego began to move, diving headlong, not caring where she landed. A faint noise, the ping of a piece of metal releasing from a spring, the thud as something solid hit the ground, by now her shoulder had hit the ground and she began to roll. A massive explosion rent the air stinging her ears, instantaneously followed by the flash of light so intense her eyes became useless. Back from where she had started a barely heard cry of pain, she never heard what if any sound she herself had made.

Shaking her head the green woman sought to clear her head of the haze, but she was given no time. Instinct took over as her body twisted to avoid a massive dark blob soaring through the haze. Heavy shod boots crashed into the spot she had just occupied. Although her eyes only saw twinkling stars and an odd blurry shape, ears still rang horribly she made ready for battle, claws ignited. "A flash bang! That's the best you got?" she screeched over the din.

"What, you think I want to damage my new toy? The one I will use to vaporize Paris! The one I intend to take over the world with!" Kim cackled in delight.

"Drakken destroy that machine, I'll keep Possible busy!" Shego yelped as she failed to elude another of Kim Possible's attacks.

The girls crashed together for the second time today, their bodies danced about in weave of attack and counterattack. Shego took the brunt of the hurt, still being slightly disoriented from the noise and light of the grenade attack. She had little time to worry about what her partner was doing, not realizing that her adversaries had moved into position to block his actions.

Forced back by the viciousness of multiple assaults Shego in a mad desperate attempt to gain breathing room fired forth blast after blast of green fire, sending the flame in a massive spread in the direction of where her antagonist had last been seen. When the firestorm was done her eyes rapidly zipping back and forth through the leisurely clearing green haze, nothing remained only empty space. All the energy she'd just used to dispose of Possible, wasted.

A flurry of movement to her left brought about a resumption of combat. A nasty kick hurled its way towards her head. With a last second twist only her long dark tresses suffered a damaging fate. Shego felt her hair entangle in her foes legs, her antagonist snarling in aggravation twisted about yanking violently at her hair, attempting to escape. Rising up she plastered her shoulder into the other girl's abdomen sending Possible sailing through the air and crashing harshly to the ground in a heap several meters away.

Sensing her chance the green skinned girl made a break for the machine. Stopping several meters from the device Shego made ready a colossal ball of green flame between her open claws, raised her arms over her head.

The shot went wild, smashing into the ground not far from where she stood. Bits of the floor splattered through the air, raining down in all direction with a tiny clatter barely heard amongst the battle. An instant before she could let loose her destruction a small but potent object crashed heavily into her side, knocking her senseless. It felt like a tackle given out by a football linebacker, or as the case happened to be a high school running back. Legs knocked out from underneath as her body was lifted skyward and excruciatingly folded in on itself ending with a crash to the floor, a heavy weight smashing down on top of her. She groaned in aggravated pain as the wind left her body and pain arced from crumbling bones.

"You know you're really quite pretty in this dull light, hides that pasty green coloured skin." Ron teased the poor villainess as he sat upon her crumpled form "unfortunately for you I'm already taken." Shego just let out an agonized groan he was so not her type.

Kim was back on her feet ready to rush back into the fray. "Good work Ron!" she cackled watching the spectacular tackle made upon her arch foe.

Suddenly "Ah Ha Pity on You Kim Possible!" Drakken sensing his opportunity now stood in front of the grand machine right at the very edge of the control panel, finger poised above the blue button. He had a smug expression upon his brow; he knew this was his big chance at victory. With a sudden plunge of his one digit he struck the bright blue key, but nothing happened. His face dropped with the unanticipated failure, but he struck the key once more just to make sure. When nothing happened he again stabbed and then pounded upon the poor coloured tab with his fist. "Why does this thing not work?" he cried in frustration.

"Because it was deactivated!" Kim bellowed as she charged after him. "Ron fire off the machine, I'll deal with Drakken!" With a girlish high pitched screech Drakken danced in place for a moment before he dashed as far away from the mad woman as possible.

Ron rose from the overly suffering Shego and rushed towards the computer. Frantically he flicked at the switches, adjusting the knobs and looked upwards and smiled. Finally he struck a large green button positioned prominently amongst many flashing lights.

The noise level increased as power surged through the apparatus. All needles pinned themselves topside. Massive coils near the base of the firing arm began to glow one by one as the intensity rose to peak levels. Finally the muzzle blazed intensely for an instant before a massive beam of light exploded from the end with a horrendous shriek.

At the speed of light, blue plasma shot from the very end launching into the air, with a crack then a tremendous scream it began its planed trajectory, nothing would stand in its way of the total obliteration of the city of light.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nasty Girls**

**Chapter 7**

Worn and much abused the roof had seen better days. The only ones who took any glance upon its rusting panels in the past several years were the birds who rested a top or underneath. Its dirty, shabby panels vanished in the blink of an eye as a vast ball of energy crashed directly into the steal supports wrenching them outwards. Small bits of jagged metal tore through the air, rending even more of the covering asunder. Dirt and other miscellaneous debris rained down on those below, covering them red with oxidation.

Outside anybody within ear shot could hardly miss the ear splitting screech fallowed by a light as bright as the sun. They began to panic, screaming and running in all directions as massive bits of metal, some the size of a small automobile rained down. Inexpensive windows shattered, car alarms began to shrill for miles around. The remains of the condemned building in all its sundry forms would be found imbedded over a massive area.

Kim howled in frustration as her planed assault was all for not. Turning "Ron begin charging that thing!" A frantic Ron ran his fingers over the controls to once more start charging of the main power helix. A soft low whine began to fill the room as slowly it began to refresh

Painfully Shego struggled to her feet feeling very much abused. Possible had pounded on her more than once today and her dopey sidekick had ploughed her into the tarmac when she wasn't looking. On uneven feet she now stood, shaking her head attempting to clear her thoughts she needed to focus if she intended to defeat that Possible wench.

Before her the way was clear, the enemy's sidekick was working the controls and Possible was chasing Shego's blue associate about the building. Shego began stumbling forward with purpose; she only had a few minutes to destroy the device before it fired again, this time obliterating its intended objective.

She never made it, several meters before reaching the machine the subordinate turned and noticed her moving in his direction. "Thirty seconds before next shot…Kim!" he called out immediately getting her attention.

Shego watched in revulsion as her nemesis smashed her palm against the back of her other hand. The rear of the glove glowed indigo for an instant; the girl seemed to spring into the air with out any aid. The blades of her rocket skates had sprouted forth from the base of her shoes and with in seconds the small engine had fired propelling the red head straight in the direction of the girl with the dark mane. Grimly determined look was about the youths face as the distance closed.

Smoke began to fill the room as Shego watched the human missile close. Hurling herself forward with a primal scream her body mere inches off the ground her shoulder leading the attack. She could feel the other girl's knees strike harshly into her shoulder and back, there was a horrible crunching sound as the two bodies collided at a tremendous speed. Shego's forward movement stopped abruptly and she was helplessly propelled back several meters by the impact spinning her about violently, she never saw what happened to her antagonist.

Quickly rolling to her feet, left arm causing her intense pain, left hip a misery with every stumbled step, Shego rushed the contraption as best as her tattered body would allow. The helper moved to block her way, trying his best to look imposing but as per usual failing utterly. Spinning a severe kick she caught him in the side sending his pathetic body spiralling across the room to crash some distance away. With the last few feet clear Shego re-ignited her claws. A wave of pain rippled down the one arm that hung limply by her side, the other burned intensely. Green flame burned through the paltry plastic and metal covering sending a wave of unpleasantness into her nostrils. Sinking deep into the main body wires, circuitry, resistors and programming began to burn pooling upon the ground in an icky mess of colours. Her eyes and face were a vision of madness as she continued the destruction until the power core burst.

The wave of energy and debris few through the air sending the hapless girl flying in the direction of the wave her body rebounded several time before crumpling upon the ground. Hair twisted around her body and she leaned heavily against one good arm the other may or may not have been broken, ultimately it wasn't working properly. Through the blurry eyes she viewed a livid Possible stagger over to her lover grasping him by the collar. Wrenching him off the ground the girl snarled over in Shego's direction. There was a slight degree of satisfaction as the youth moved with a heavy limp her clothing slashed and torn. Hastily she moved out of the older girl's line of sight.

Every muscle, every joint ached something fierce but Shego ignored the pain, it plagued her every move but she had to get off the ground. Her legs wobbled under the weight of her body and she needed the help of an iron girder to remain vertical but she lingered in the upright position. Her cat suit was drenched with sweat and dust, multiple holes had rent the fabric asunder exposing her badly broken and bruised green skin. Numerous trails of blood trickled from the same damaged green flesh soaking into the suit. She could feel the trail of dark red liquid as it flowed from her brow over her eye and down the side of her face. Others blossomed from her nostrils and still more came from damaged lips. Through one eye her vision was slightly blurred, the swelling pushing the soft tissue over her one eye. Several minutes passed then suddenly from the gapping hole in ceiling a light blue flying car floated into view, the one occupant screeching "You think your all that but your not!" and then the craft quickly faded from sight.

From somewhere off stage right re-entered Dr Drakken slowly shuffling through the debris covered floor. Moving in beside Shego he carefully placed his arm around her battered body, his hand firmly gripping her good shoulder, hugging the assaulted woman in possibly more than friendship. "Well good work Shego we destroyed the machine and stopped Kim Possible from taking over the world." He nodded as he said the words thinking of a job well done and the hottie girl he had snuggled up beside him.

Shego smiled as she leaned against him, more to keep from falling over than any design of affection, it hurt to even breathe. Although it did feel oddly comforting to be positioned the way she was. Yes they had done it stopped…"Wait a minute what did you say?"

"I said we've stopped Kim Possible from ….wait something went wrong? What went wrong?" he seemed confused as if things weren't as they normally should be.

"I thing she stole your car too."

Xxxxx

A youthful pair of teenagers stalked rapidly down the twisting sidewalk in a stew of aggravation. Both seemed very much the worse for wear sporting clothing that was filthy and damaged in many places. Their hair was tussled about in a haphazard manner and since there was no wind that could not be the cause. The girl leaned upon what look to be her mate or at least a very close friend and not so much out of personal affection but injury. She limped rather badly, favouring one knee over the other.

The flying car had been abandoned in a large grove of bushes at the edge of Middleton Park; hidden from the casual viewer. Now it was just a matter of a walk back to the layer. "Well Ron we must head home and prepare for tomorrow night"

"Oh and what are we doing tomorrow night?" He inquired, a hopeful sound to his voice while waiting for a response he placed a large mouthful of ice cream taken from a hefty plastic tub held close to his chest.

"Try to take over the world!" Kim proclaimed raising her fist skyward.

That came as sort of a let down for him, he had been hoping for other things. "You know I think we aught to spend a little more time planning out these little capers. Ron sated after a long pause.

"Why…what do you mean?" she took offence to that remark, they had come so close. "Are you trying to stall things?"

He was some what hesitant. "Well when we stole the thing we went straight to that warehouse. We should have had a stop over to disable the tracking device on the thing then moved it to a more secure location before firing." A little pink creature on his shoulder nodded in agreement.

Giving it some thought she finally stated. "Nice of you to come up with these ideas now!"

Ron shrugged "Hind sight being twenty, twenty and all that." Absent minded he scratching his chin with the spoon, deep within a thought. "You know, I think we ought to come up with a new layer as well."

Glaring at him "What's wrong with what we've got?" indignant that he should come up with such a suggestion.

"Frugal Lucre."

Her mouth opened, but seemed to freeze mid-sentence. "Point taken." She snarled.

"Ya know it could be huge…with really high ceilings" his arms began to wave about as his excitement grew "with a huge moat surrounding. And…and we'd have…

"Piranha?"

"No,no I prefer sharks better. Inside we could have motion activated lasers and spinning tops of doom." He smiled over at her hopping for her consent.

"And where are we supposed to get the money for this?"

Ron scratched his head with the end of his spoon. "I don't know, where do super villains normally get their money?"

Kim said nothing, she didn't quite know either. Her mind could come up with a few ideas but they would not net her enough fundage to take and hold onto dominance of the planet.

It became quiet for a while as the pair headed towards home and to once more begin planning to take over the world.

Finally "Where did you get the ice cream?" she asked

"It was in the back of the car, I took it because it was melting." He handed another spoonful to the little pink creature sitting upon his shoulder. "You want some? It's triple chocolate."

"Definitely." She smiled slightly. Chocolate was always good for when things went south. "By the way" she stated after a large dollop of confectionary had made its way into her mouth and down the hatch to warm her belly. "I think I need to have a little chat with your friend Dagmar."

"Who? Oh her." Ron needed a second to think of who Kim was talking about. "About what?"

"Something about stealing." Kim stated with an almost absent minded expression.

"But didn't we just…"

"That was different. We were trying to take over the world; she tried to steal my sidekick…"

"What about lover?"

"You are all that and more my beloved." She patted his cheek "But the point is it's not right to pilfer something that important to the on going enjoyment of my life."

"You aren't going to kill her are you?"

"Oh no! Not unless she forces the issue."

With that the pair sauntered slowly on home to Kim's parent's layer to begin planning yet another attempt at taking over the world. Ron just hoped he could stall long enough for those crystals to work there way out of her system. I had been a ruff couple of hours. Convincing Kim to steal one of Drakken's devices had been easy, he was always up to something, so taking his dooms day device had put a kink in his planes and since his stuff never really worked Kim's goal of world domination was foiled before it even began.

Just before he placed his one arms around his girl's waist he tapped the little PDA slightly deeper into one of his pockets, he had no idea on how Wade had gotten it to him but Rufus had retrieved the contraption from inside the hip pocket of his mission clothes. It had been child's play to ensure that Shego found it and even easier getting it way from her, although frisking the green skinned nasty girl to find where she had stashed it had been enjoyable to say the least; in her anguished state she hadn't even realized he'd accomplished his goal. With a sigh he figured tomorrow would be another long busy day, hopefully Kim would be a slight bit nicer when the sun came up he didn't want to get between an evil KP and that Dagmar girl.


End file.
